


Artistry

by ami_ven



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You only get that look when we’re working with people who’ve been scammed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "con artist"

“Hey, Facey, you okay?” asked Murdock, closing the van’s sliding door behind him as he got in. “Face?”

“What? Oh, yeah, Murdock, I’m okay.” Face sat up a little in his seat, and straightened his tie. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“There’s just this _look_ you get. You only get that look when we’re working with people who’ve been scammed.”

“There’s no look, Murdock,” Face protested.

“There’s a look,” said B.A., getting into the driver’s seat. “Not a happy look, neither.”

“Right,” said Murdock. “Not happy.”

“Guys,” said Face. “Why would I have a problem dealing with con artists? I _am_ a con artist, remember?”

“Ah!” said Murdock and B.A., together.

“What?”

“You ain’t like them, Face,” B.A. said bluntly. “You don’t con people outta stuff they can’t afford to lose.”

“And why not?” asked Face. “What makes me so special?”

“Not just special,” said Murdock. “You’re _good_. Tell ‘im, Hannibal.”

Their CO got into the front passenger seat. “Tell what to who?”

“Actually, colonel, it’s ‘whom’,” said Face. “And you don’t have to tell me anything.

Hannibal looked between them, eyes narrowed, ending with Face. “I put you on my team for a reason, lieutenant,” he said, equal parts stern and affectionate.

Face took a deep breath. “Yes, sir.”

THE END


End file.
